Ahora o Nunca
by adrisstbdt
Summary: "No digas nada que no dirías si no estuviéramos a punto de ser asesinados por una serpiente gigante. Eso lo arruinaría". Sin embargo todo podía acabar en un segundo, ¿no? Era ahora o nunca. Basado en la escena eliminada de HP7/2.


**No tengo que decir lo histerica que me puse cuando vi las escenas eliminadas de Las reliquias parte dos... ¡ERAN MENOS DE SEIS MINUTOS! ¡MERLÍN! Pero, no se comparo en nada a cuando vi la última... ¿COMO SE LES OCURRE QUITAR UN MOMENTO ASÍ DE RON Y HERMIONE? ¿COMO? ¿COMO? ¡NI UN MINUTO DURABA!**

**Ok, respiro, respiro... En fin, anoche me dormí a las tres de la mañana porque estaba terminando esto en mi cuaderno y pues, decidí pasarlo hoy a la compu ;) Entonces, esto esta basando unicamente en la película, aunque el título es una frase del libro... **

**Haber si les gusta... Las partes en cursiva son los dialogos que vimos en la escena (por desgracia) eliminada.**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. y de Warner Bros... ¡SI FUERAN MIOS YO NO HABRÍA QUITADO ESAS ESCENAS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora o Nunca.<strong>

− _¡Hermione!_

− _¿Si?_

Ambos estaban agitados de tanto correr. La enorme serpiente se acercaba a ellos, deslizándose por entre los escombros de Hogwarts, dispuesta a atraparlos y matarlos. Y ambos estuvieron seguros de que nunca, a pesar de todas las cosas vividas en los últimos años, habían estado tan asustados como en ese momento.

Pero, seguían tomados de la mano.

−_Hay algo que necesito decirte._

Brincaron unos escalones y casi se resbalan.

−_No digas nada que no dirías si no estuviéramos a punto de ser asesinados por una serpiente gigante__ replico Hermione. __–__Eso lo arruinaría._

Siguieron corriendo, intentando alejarse lo más posible del reptil que amenazaba con capturarlos en cualquier momento. Por supuesto que Hermione quería escuchar lo que Ron tenía pare decirle… ¡Pero no en ese momento! No. Tenían que mantenerse fríos y pensar con lógica.

− ¡Aun así lo diría!− grito Ron cuando dieron vuelta por un pasillo. − ¡Estoy seguro!

Y lo estaba. Es más, Ron estuvo consiente en ese momento de que jamás había estado más seguro de algo en toda su vida.

Hermione tiro de su mano hacia abajo, pues un rayo de luz roja pasó rozándoles las cabezas. El sonido que hacía Nagini al deslizarse por el suelo de piedra detrás de ellos, se intensifico.

− ¡Ron, creo que este no es el momento de…!

− ¡Ya lo sé!− grito él y la empujo por otro pasillo. − ¡Pero, no puedo…! Es decir, ¡Llevo demasiado tiempo queriendo decírtelo! ¡Ahora o nunca!

Ambos treparon por un montón de escombros que les bloqueaba el paso. Había gente gritando, luchando, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra; sin embargo, lo único que ellos escuchaban era el silbido que emitía la serpiente, ansiosa por que estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

Hermione decidió que ese no era precisamente un buen momento para pensar con lógica. Después de todo, no es como si se hubiera imaginado el primer beso de ambos en medio de una guerra, y no es como si hubiera pensado, para empezar, que ella terminaría enamorándose de Ron Weasley.

Así es. Nada era como lo había planeado y por eso era maravilloso. Era ahora o nunca.

− ¡Y yo…!− exclamo Hermione tambaleándose un poco por lo disparejo del piso en el que ahora corrían. − ¡Llevo demasiado tiempo queriendo escucharlo!

Ron volvió a jalarla de la mano y por encima de su hombro apunto con la varita al montón de escombros por el que acababan de bajar, luego grito _"¡Bombarda!_". Tierra, piedras y más pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue el esplendoroso castillo de Hogwarts, volaron por los aires, aplastando momentáneamente a la serpiente.

Pero no se detuvieron. Corrieron hasta que perdieron de vista ese lugar y se ocultaron detrás de una estatua, jadeando y temblando como nunca antes.

Sus manos seguían entrelazadas a pesar de todo, sus cuerpos estaban a solo pocos centímetros de distancia, sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban la una contra la otra, incluso parecía que sus corazones latían con la misma rapidez causada por el miedo. Sus ojos se encontraron, mirándose con la misma intensidad que siempre habían sentido por el otro y que en ese momento estaba a punto de colapsar.

−Te amo.

Y Hermione estuvo segura de que la voz de Ron jamás se había escuchado más clara y segura. Sonrió, con los ojos añejados en lágrimas.

Una explosión los sobresaltó y ambos cayeron al suelo. Nagini se abalanzo sobre ellos, saliendo del montón de escombros y apenas tuvieron tiempo de levantarse y seguir corriendo.

El suelo retumbo bajo sus pies y de pronto llegaron a un lugar en donde había más ruido, donde todos luchaban a pocos metros de ellos y sin embargo, nadie se daba cuenta de que los perseguía una serpiente gigante.

Hermione lanzó un hechizo que derrumbo varios peldaños de la escalera de mármol, creando así una barrera entre ellos dos y la serpiente, luego tiro bruscamente del brazo de Ron, obligándolo a mirarla a la cara.

−También te amo.

− ¿Ah, sí?− preguntó Ron sonriendo, como olvidándose de la situación en la que estaban.

La barrera que había creado Hermione se partió en mil pedazos cuando Nagini embistió contra ella y ambos volvieron a la realidad de la forma más espantosa en la que se podía quebrar una ilusión.

Corrieron, corrieron a todo lo que les daban sus exhaustas piernas, hombro con hombro, aun con las manos entrelazadas.

Ron intentó tirar de ella, ponerla detrás, servirle como escudo ahora que la serpiente estaba más cerca que nunca. Sin embargo ella intento lo mismo.

Así que ambos seguían a la par, como un triste baile en el que ambos estaban dispuestos a morir por el otro.

De la varita de Ron surgió un destello de luz verde que logro impactar contra Nagini, sin embargo, está, inmune a cualquier maldición, preparo sus colmillos y pegó un saltó para dar su golpe final.

Ron y Hermione cayeron al suelo, aferrándose al otro como si no quisieran soltarse nunca. Aquellos fieros colmillos que tenían de frente y el aterrador chillido que les helaba la sangre no podía significar otra cosa más que la muerte.

Y vieron todo como un montón de fotografías esparcidas por el piso. Habían sido demasiado tontos, habían tardado mucho jugando ese estúpido juego que solo ellos dos podían comprender, ese círculo vicioso que no pensaban romper, el orgullo había ganado, sus intentos para desagradarse los habían superado…

Hasta esa noche.

Tal vez así era como tenía que ser.

Fue necesario un trol de tres metros y medio para que se hicieran amigos. Fue necesaria una guerra y un Horrocrux terrorífico para poder besarse. Ahora era la muerte en forma de serpiente lo necesario para que admitieran el amor que sentían. Obvio para otros ojos, complicado para ellos, pero aun así, real.

Cerraron sus ojos, entrelazaron sus cuerpos, se prepararon para morir y…

Nada.

Un grito de gloria y una brisa helada sacudiéndoles el cabello. Fue todo.

Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se miraron confundidos, al darse cuenta de que seguían vivos voltearon hacia el frente en donde estaba Neville, con la cara ensangrentada y la espada de Gryffindor colgándole de las manos.

−Estúpida serpiente− mascullo el chico con la respiración agitada. − ¿Están bien?

No podían hablar siquiera. Seguían en la misma posición, tirados entre los escombros, aferrándose al otro, temblando…

− ¿La…? ¿La mataste?− preguntó Ron con la voz ronca.

−No volverá a molestar.

Ron y Hermione se separaron poco a poco, intentando que sus latidos volvieran a la normalidad y que sus respiraciones se acompasaran.

−Neville…− dijo Hermione al borde del llanto. –Nos has… Nos salvaste y…

−No fue nada− replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. –Digamos que estamos a mano. Siempre me ayudabas en Pociones y Ron siempre me dejaba leer las tareas que te copiaba.

−Gracias, Neville− dijo Ron sinceramente.

El chico volvió a encogerse de hombros y sonrió. Luego, fijo su vista en el Gran Comedor, donde se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de triunfo.

− ¡Vaya! Han atrapado a los últimos mortifagos.

Dicho esto, atravesó las demacradas puertas de roble, sujetando la espada con firmeza.

Sus respiraciones apenas comenzaban a normalizarse. Ron se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo.

Iban a sonreír, pero entonces, un nuevo pensamiento cruzó por sus cabezas, devolviéndolos a la cruda realidad.

−Harry− dijo Hermione.

Y ambos volvieron a correr, tratando de encontrar a su amigo, pero apenas dieron vuelta por un pasillo cuando Ron se detuvo frente a una ventana destruida.

− ¡Ahí!

Harry Potter estaba de pie, a la mitad del patio, sosteniendo dos varitas y frente a él, una espesa capa de humo se esparcía por el cielo, perdiéndose en el aire para siempre. La última sombra de Lord Voldemort dejaba Hogwarts.

− ¡Lo hizo!

Observaron como Harry se quedaba quieto un momento y luego retornaba hacia el castillo, cojeando ligeramente, pero con una expresión de alivio imposible de ocultar, aun en la distancia.

− ¡Lo hizo!− repitió Hermione.

Se rieron al mismo tiempo, como hace mucho que no lo hacían, compartiendo el mismo alivio que seguramente Harry y todos los otros en Hogwarts sentían.

Antes de que pasara algo más, Hermione se abalanzó sobre Ron y por segunda vez en la noche, lo beso de lleno en la boca. Él, la sostuvo y la abrazo por la cintura. Ahora todo era más calmado, con menos desesperación y con más felicidad.

Se separaron a la vez, se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron… Y se abrazaron. Felices de que todo había terminado y de que aun así, seguían juntos.

−Te amo− dijo Ron hundiendo su cara en el cabello de ella. − ¿Ves? No estamos a punto de ser asesinados por una serpiente gigante.

Hermione se rió, con las lágrimas de felicidad rodándole por las mejillas. Lo estrecho más contra sí y dijo:

−También te amo, Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ya =P La otra vez alguien me dijo que hiciera un fanfic de porque estos dos llegan agarrados de la mano al Gran Comedor, ya saben, cuando Harry los ve... Creo que despues de esos "Te amo" no fue dificil que se agarraran de la mano, ¿no? <strong>

**En fin... Aun no supero que haya borrado esto. **

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
